


Ruido

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Severus masajea sus sienes sintiendo una enorme jaqueca empezando a punzar dolorosamente allí [...]





	Ruido

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 8

**Ruido**

Severus masajea sus sienes sintiendo una enorme jaqueca empezando a punzar dolorosamente allí, dolor que incremente a medida que el ruido causado por su molesta pareja sube de volumen. Aprieta sus ojos perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda y toma su varita lanzando un hechizo restrictivo al agitado mago en su forma de perro.

—¿Puedes estar quieto hasta que la poción me haga efecto? —pregunta sin esperar una verdadera respuesta por parte del animago. Sirius lo mira unos segundos moviendo lentamente su cola antes de retomar su forma humana deshaciendo el hechizo que le lanzará segundos antes.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que Poppy te revise? No es un dolor de cabeza normal en ti —el desaliñado hombre se acerca a él colocando una mano en su frente mirándolo con seriedad.

Severus abre los ojos enfadado por el repentino toque pero se siente aliviado casi inmediatamente por la frescura de la mano del hombre; teme que haya contraído alguna gripe de temporada o algo peor por parte de los mocosos con los que debe compartir un área cerrada.

—Tienes fiebre, ven vamos a descansar y eso te ayudará —Sirius lo hala sin darle oportunidad de quejarse o negarse. Con un gruñido se deja guiar por el chucho pero muy profundamente agradece el trato, le hace sentir muy bien ser cuidado de esa forma por el que alguna vez fue su enemigo.


End file.
